happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Hensō
Hensō (or known as 変装) is a fanon character of Happy Tree Friends. Biography Hensō is a red fox who wearing a white mask to hide his face from anyone, for odd and questionable reasons. He is seen pretty much average person and not seems abnormal, however, his traits said the otherwise. He has a hobby that collecting masks which either been used or found in random places. Sometimes he uses them as his mask at times and sometimes he puts kind of witchcraft on the masks. Other than collecting masks as his hobby, he also very fond of gambling and playing mahjong. He is seemingly barely loss and always won. Rumor has said that he is actually cheating by using witchcraft for giving him luck and fortune, others said that he is secretly a trickster mythology fox-like creature aka kitsune or nine-tailed fox. Hensō, on the other hand, only thinks that he has born with fortune gift. Despite him being a lucky man, regardless, Hensō is still killable in any ways but often they are involved in; fire-related, water-related, poison-related, and his limbs. Personality and traits Hensō is quite unpredictable and trickster, as well his actions can be unexpected by most people at random times; such as snatching some valuable things from people even in hazardous situations, walking peacefully in the middle of traffic incidents, sitting quietly while playing mahjong during wild animals attacking the town, and much more than anybody can describe them all in one single sentence. Despite his uncommon behaviors, he claims that it is very normal and usual to have unexpected actions and traits since he acknowledge the town even the world he lived in are actually a big hazard and messed up places that beyond of his level of logic and unpredictability. He remains very calm and relaxed on the dangerous situations, however. Not only that, Hensō is sneaky person and always looking for people's secrets, then blackmailing them to do his dirty works; stealing moneys and people's credit cards, collecting people's organs for witchcraft, even to the point of taking their lives for being his rabbit experiment. Episodes Starring *TBA Featuring *TBA Appearances *TBA Fates #TBA Trivia *He has loss on VoD: Everything but Normal by having only 2-3 votes. *Originally, he is meant to be giving away. However, since the creator really loves his design, so Hensō is decided to be cameo. **As for March 11th 2019, he has finally redesigned and renewed his biography as well, lastly he is now changed to able having any kind of roles. *His name means "disguise" in Japanese. *The creator back then does drawing his face when not wearing mask, however, since currently it is very outdated, the creator has scrapping it and keeping Hensō's face in secret. Gallery 1554771036639-1-1.png|Made by User:La-cocotua Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Foxes Category:Orange Characters Category:Foreign Characters Category:No Gender Characters Category:Characters with Facewear Category:Free to Use Category:Canines Category:Characters who lost Vote or Die Category:Sugar&spice's characters Category:Redesigned characters Category:Characters That Wear Clothing Category:Not Free to Ship